Enemies
Enemies Enemies are the NPCs that you fight for money and exp. Following the update, “Operation Daybreak” multiple more enemies were added. Adding to the original one enemy in Shadow Raid, and the three in Aftermath. Variations There are about 9 different kinds of enemies. Variation 1 Variation 1 is the common enemy ground soldier, armed with an AK-74, with 260 health points. They wear a red and black spotted uniform with a black thin balaclava and the K6-3 ATYLN. They are commonly seen in enemy bases, (Communications Tower). Variation 2 Variation 2 (Smokers) is the more aggressive kind of enemy. They are seen with an AK-74, and sometimes an RPK, with 160 health points. They wear a green and black spotted uniform with a gas mask and helmet. They have a much more aggressive kind of behavior, rushing towards you, guns blazing, unlike variation 1 who kneels and fires at the player. There is speculation that this kind of enemy is a commander or special forces. Although this has not been confirmed. They are not as common and are found with variation 1. Variation 3 Variation 3 is a like variation 1 but with a new uniform, and low health, Armed with an AK-74, and with 160 health points like the smokers. They wear a brown shirt and black thin balaclava. They are found in the village and the desert base. They are most likely some kind of PMC or a milita. Variation 4 Variation 4 is some kind of commanding officer or high rank. They are armed with a Makarov pistol, and have 100 health points. They wear a brown shirt and pants with awards on the brown shirt. Some of them have different kinds of awards showing their rank. They have variation 2’s behavior as they rush the player guns blazing. There are 8 in the hilltop outpost, and 1 in the Department of Utilities. Enemy Helicopter The enemy helicopter is a variation of a counterattack for certain bases. They are armed with two miniguns with red tracers, and two 70mm hydra rocket pods (which are not used). They have 5000 health, (but you do lots of damage with 1 shot). The helicopter is an AH-6 Little Bird with the weapons listed. This is a counterattack present at the hilltop outpost, and the desert base. In each location, there are exploitable positions you can be in where the Little Bird won't see you. There is a cycle of raids on the Desert Town. They go from, The default defense, then a helicopter raid (this one), after that, a paratrooper raid happens. Following that, a ground raid with the light transport trucks happens. After that, it cycles back to the AH-6 attack and from there continues the cycle. The way to deal with the helicopter at the Desert Town is to get into the door frame by the stairs on the second level. If you position yourself correctly, it won't hit you. Do not get out of cover for more than 1 second when the helicopter is present. Any longer and you're guaranteed to die. For the mountain FOB aka Hill Outpost, you need to be in one of the military barracks. If you are not in these, Enemy Jeep The enemy Jeep is an enemy counterattack that consists of two jeeps with turrets on it and 2 PMC soldiers riding in it. Each of the enemies on the turrets have 500 health points. This counterattack is extremely dangerous and going out of cover will likely result in death. Keep in mind they are jeeps. The gunner is exposed and can be shot with a good round to the head, and the 2 Russians will get out of the Jeep leaving them also exposed. The best way to take care of them are snipers or an A-10 strike. This counterattack is seen at the village. Enemy Truck The Enemy trucks are a counter-attack Which consists of 2 trucks filled with 8 enemies each. Since there are 2 there are 16 enemy soldiers. It is present at the desert base and is a very fast-paced and intense attack. Enemy SAM The enemy SAM is a surface to air missile that is '''extremely '''dangerous to any aircraft. It fires 2 SAMs from an APC to any enemy aircraft. The missiles are extremely hard to avoid, and if one hits the players' aircraft, it explodes and falls to the ground. The only way to avoid them is to quickly climb to a high altitude until it explodes itself. This very hard to do with a helicopter because the missile is very quick. This maneuver can only technically be used by the A-10 because of the climb rate. When locked on you will hear a beeping sound singling that a rocket has locked on to you and has fired. These are guided missiles. These are only present in the attack on Ronograd City and nowhere else. A way to stop them from firing at you is to fly low and behind hills and mountains. Enemy A-10 The enemy A-10 is an A-10 with red tracers. They are only present in the assault on Ronograd. Currently not much is known about the A-10 but it shows up in the first two waves of the assault on Ronograd. It only fires in the streets so if you take cover you should be fine. Civilian Variant 1 These are not enemy’s. Rather friendlies. They are innocent civilians captured by enemy forces. The first variant is one with a white shirt and a pickaxe swinging at some dirt. When you walk up to one it will stop mining and put its hands up. If you go up to them and free them, you get a reward of $10, killing one results in a penalty calculated by Player rank X $20, 0 stars lose $10 and Platinums lose $120. They are found at the hilltop base and the village. Civilian Variant 2 Variant 2 is some civilians in brown shirts carrying boxes around the bases. If you walk up to one they will drop the boxes and put their hands up. Freeing one will result in you receiving a $10 bonus, killing one results in a penalty calculated by Player rank X $20, 0 stars lose $10 and Platinums lose $120. They are found at the hilltop base and the village. Civilian Variant 3 The final variant of civilians are rather hostages. They have a ragged blue and white plaid/tartan shirt and can be seen kneeling, or standing up. Both have their hands behind their head. Freeing one will result in a bonus of $10, killing one results in a penalty calculated by Player rank X $20, 0 stars lose $10 and Platinums lose $120. They are only found at the desert base, so be careful not to shoot them because the desert base is very close quarters and urban, which means a higher chance of killing civilians.